A locomotive is a complex system with numerous subsystems, where each subsystem is interdependent on other subsystems. An operator aboard a locomotive applies tractive and braking effort to control the speed of the locomotive and its load of railcars to assure proper operation and timely arrival at the desired destination. Speed control must also be exercised to maintain in-train forces within acceptable limits, thereby avoiding excessive coupler forces and the possibility of a train break or derailment. To perform this function and comply with prescribed operating speeds that may vary with the train's location on the track, the operator generally must have extensive experience operating the locomotive over the specified terrain with different railcar consists (a “consist” being a designated group of locomotives or other railcars).
A train may include one or more locomotive consists, or respective groupings of locomotives, traveling along a route. During operation of the locomotive consists, one or more slack locations, or locations of minimal or zero in-train force, may develop along the length of the train. As the train moves along the route, these slack locations may propagate along the length of the train, and cause severe handling issues in the operation of the train.
Heretofore, the availability of a control system which forecasts the development of slack locations along the length of the train, and controls the movement of such slack locations as the train travels along the route, has not been ascertainable. If the development of slack locations is not forecasted, and the movement of the slack locations is not controlled once they have developed, the handling of the train may be adversely affected. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a control system that recognizes the necessary conditions for the development of slack locations, and is capable of maintaining the operating parameters of the locomotive consist(s) of the train such that developed slack locations do not adversely affect the handling of the train.